


christmas at the dorms

by ranboot



Series: the end of the day without you (it becomes longing clearly) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Secret Santa, chanlix being absolutely in love, like barely my god, minsung are quite minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranboot/pseuds/ranboot
Summary: christmas eve at the skz dormsfeat. cookies, gifts, and chanlix being basically married.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: the end of the day without you (it becomes longing clearly) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683613
Kudos: 68





	christmas at the dorms

**Author's Note:**

> heyy guys 
> 
> MERRY CHRIATMAS!! NO IM NOT CORRECTING THAT TYPO!! 
> 
> to be honest, this was a bit spontaneous for me to write and publish because i’ll usually have a solid three days where i just question my abilities and whether or not something’s gonna be good or not 
> 
> BUT FUCK IT it’s chrimster and i wanna put out something special for you guys! 
> 
> (this is set at the end of the fic i’m currently working on in this series, after the minsung fight, which happens in the fall.)

"Christmas cookies?" 

"Yeah," Jisung said, taking another bite of his sandwich, "Have you tried making them yet?" 

Felix shook his head, "I guess they're kind of easy, right?" 

Jisung shrugged, "I don't know, but either way you're a pretty good baker I'm sure you could pull them off." 

"I'd just need the cookie cutters and icing, but sure why not." Felix looked at the calendar. Only four days until Christmas. He wondered what his family was doing. 

Christmas back at home consisted of many things. It meant Christmas services late at night, after the annual family party that him and his family went to almost every year. And as draining as the event was for Felix, he missed his cousins. And his sisters. He didn't really miss having to sit through long car rides from the draining party to a long church service, but if that meant being able to see family, he wouldn't mind it so much. 

The front door opened and Felix heard the rustling of coats and shoes being taken off. Felix walked over, knowing exactly who would be there. 

"Hi," Chan said, setting down a paper bag (a gift?) 

He pulled his shoes off and set them neatly on the rack amidst the mess that the other members had created, "Did you eat yet?" 

Felix shook his head, "Yeah. Jisung and I ordered food. Also, you can't come into our room yet. For uh, reasons."

A smile crept onto Chan's face, "Really? That's totally not...suspicious." 

He rolled his eyes, "I still gotta wrap something..." 

The two laughed and Chan went over to Jeongin, who was asking for his computer log in. Felix watched as Chan messed with him, playfully taunting him, then finally typing in his password (because Jeongin really was everyone's little brother.) 

In Felix and Chan's room, not very well hidden and sitting in the center of the room, was an apple store bag with a Macbook. Maybe it was a bit of a splurge for a Secret Santa gift, but Chan had owned his current computer long enough for some of the most used keys to melt and gain a weird brown sheen. Jisung had refused to say who he was giving to, but Felix knew what the gift was since the two had gone out shopping together for a gift. 

The Secret Santa idea was proposed by Felix, the member of the group know to enjoy giving gifts greatly. And since no one was adverse to the idea, they all put their names on slips of white paper and dropped them in Chan's baseball cap. 

Felix had an idea of who was giving to who. He knew he was giving to Chan, and he had a theory that Minho was giving to Seungmin after sighing when he read the name he pulled and he was sure that Jeongin was giving to Changbin as well when Felix saw him wrapping a gift and writing "Dwaekki" on the tag. The rest, they were actually good at keeping a secret. 

"What kind of cookies are you making?" Jisung asked, as Felix wrapped the brand new laptop, "Gingerbread?"

Felix shook his head, "Nah. Probably sugar cookies. I like those better." 

"Well, either way they will taste heavenly." He sighed, "I wanna bother someone." Jisung paused, "I'm gonna bother someone." Felix stared at him in disbelief, but simply not surprised. 

-

The cookie cutters came on the 24th, just in time and right before Christmas. The members had planned to exchange gifts the next day and underneath artificial Christmas tree in their dorm sat seven (soon to be eight) presents. Many were poorly wrapped, except for the one that was obviously wrapped by Seungmin. It was accented with ribbon and the square package was perfectly creased and pulled taut at the edges. 

"Chan?" Felix asked, rolling sugar cookie dough out, "Can you get the flour out again? The rolling pin is sticking." 

"Sure," He replied, "Aw look at you." 

"Huh?" Felix asked, looking up.

"You had flour on your nose." He replied, dusting the flour off, "You looked cute." 

Felix shook his head, and Jisung yelled "SIMP" from the living room.

"You hit on your boyfriend and you get called a simp." Chan muttered, glaring at the younger.

"I wanna cut them out with you," Hyunjin said, leaning his head on Felix's shoulder, "And I guess Chan too." 

Chan's mouth dropped slightly, "What do y'all have against me..." 

Hyunjin laughed, "Nothing. You're just old." 

"I'm literally only three years older than you, we would be in high school together if-" 

"Look!" Felix shouted, "I made the first one!" 

The two looked down and saw a sugar cookie Christmas tree, sitting adopt a baking sheet and waiting to be joined by friends.

"I w"anna use the angel one." Hyunjin said, running to go wash his hands, "Leave that, I wanna make the first!"

"Okay," Chan said, taking the simple circle one. He decided to make a bobble ornament, maybe frost it with blue later. 

"Aw fuck," Felix muttered, pursing his lips, "My person broke." He placed the sugar cookie person on the baking sheet, trying to re-stick his detached arm. 

"Wait," Chan said, getting an idea as he looked at the perfect circle he had made, "Wait..." 

Felix watched as he took some of the cut-off dough and used a knife to cut triangle shapes. He pushed the triangles atop the circle, fixing the circle some ears and a triangle nose. 

"It's a cat." Chan said, giggling to himself. The cat looked rather out of place among the pine trees, angels, and ornaments, but Felix thought it was cute therefore it belonged. 

"I'm..." Chan began, "I'm gonna make the entirety of skzoo. I'll make wolf me, dwaekki changbin, that seems like a good plan." 

Felix smiled, "Not very festive, but sure go ahead." 

"How are you gonna make a chick?" Hyunjin asked, "Or a ferret?" 

"You'll see," Chan said, getting back to work. 

When Chan concentrated, his eyebrows furrowed down and he almost looked mad. Except for the fact that he often pouted when something unprecedented happened. 

"Who are you making now?" Felix asked, resting his head on the eldest's shoulder. 

"I'm making Jeongin. I wanna make the ears pointier and longer though..it still looks too much like the wolf." 

"It's so cute already," Felix added, "I don't even want to eat it anymore..." 

Chan smiled, "You're definitely gonna want to eat these after their baked." 

Hyunjin was called by a a desperate Jeongin, who had failed at wrapping a gift for the past ten minutes, which left Chan and Felix alone in the kitchen. 

"So," Felix stared, after he finished cutting out cookies from dough Chan wasn't using, "Wanna tell me who you got?" 

Chan sighed, "We've only got one more day, come on."

"I know! I'm nosy!" Felix exclaimed, as Chan put the last cookie (a Minho rabbit) on the baking sheet, "Yay, finally time to bake."

"Well..." Chan said, drawing out the word, "Maybe I'll tell you if...if you tell me who you got!"

Felix sighed, "I told Jisung, and now Seungmin, Minho, and Jeongin know too. No way." 

Chan laughed, "That seems like a you problem, why the hell would you tell Jisu-"

"MOVING ON-" Felix interrupted, "Nope." 

"Well I guess you're never getting who I got then." 

Felix pouted, "Please?"

"One more day, Lixie" Chan said, kissing him quick, "But it's not you." 

Felix rolled his eyes, "Okay, I knew that, come on now." 

Chan whipped his head around, "How?" 

"I have my ways," And with that Felix slipped away into the living room. 

The cookies were only slightly burnt, because Chan sidetracked Felix a little with kisses, but no one noticed when decorating them. 

Seungmin had spent upwards of fifteen minutes trying to create the perfect shade of golden retriever brown for his cookie, while Jeongin and Hyunjin "sabotaged" Changbin's cookie by accidentally knocking his arm while he iced the ears onto his pabbit. 

"Hey," Minho said, taking a seat next to Chan after finishing his cookie quicker than usual, "You seem really happy today." 

Chan smiled, "I mean, I am." 

Minho watched their younger members as they fooled around, laughed, and iced cookies the night before Christmas. Minho and Chan were the eldest, the ones who had lived alone the longest, and the ones that knew how lonely it was to live alone as opposed to live with their best friends. 

"Aw," Minho muttered, "You're so disgustingly whipped for the one in grey." 

Chan narrowed his eyes, "You're so disgustingly whipped for the one in white." 

The two laughed at each other and Minho took another drink of his wine, 

"It's nice." Minho added, "It's been a nice year." 

Chan nodded, "It was a bit rocky at first, but I see what you mean." 

"Are you ever gonna move out?" Minho asked, kind of suddenly, "You and Felix I mean." 

Chan sighed through his nose, and crossing his arms, "Yes. If we're still together by then...It's not like we don't know what it would be like to live together but it'll be so different living alone together. Not in a bad way but..you know." 

"Would you two be..like...publicly official?" Minho asked. 

"Hopefully." Chan answered, lowering his voice.

-

Wrapping paper was scattered around the living room floor, while the yellow-ish Christmas lights lit up the room and tree (that took the hyung line way too line to set up.) The tree was decorated with red bobble ornaments and scattered around the tree were little animal ornaments, a wolf, a rabbit, a pink rabbit, a ferret, a squirrel, a little yellow chick, a golden retriever, and a yellow fox that sat closest to the top of the tree. 

The TV stand held a new accessory, a photo framed in a wooden frame. The photo had a picture of Felix and Chan together in Sydney, a cute photo of them together sitting on the beach as the sun set behind him. 

Felix was wearing a flowy white shirt and dark, juniper green slacks made of rayon. Chan wore black, as usual, except he had a flower behind his ear. Seungmin had taken the photo, snapping it without them knowing, not realizing it would become their favorite photo. 

"I can't believe I didn't realize Jisung had me this whole time," Felix muttered, laying on the couch with his head resting on Chan's shoulder, underneath the new fluffy blanket from his Secret Santa, "We literally bought gifts together, I SAW him buy this blanket and had NO IDEA it was for me." 

Chan laughed, "I can't believe you bought me a laptop, literal best gift ever. I did need one, now that I think about it." 

"Those keys were just so, so freaking sad." Felix added, "So, so sad looking." 

"Okay now..." Chan said. He kissed the top of Felix's fluffy hair, finally fluffy again after months of bleaching and dyeing sessions. 

Felix curled in closer to Chan, "You're so warm, I don't understand it." 

"I'm your heater, that's why." Chan added, "I'm warm to keep you warm." 

"Oh," Felix said, giggling at him, "How convenient."

Felix took Chan's hand underneath the blanket, interlocking their fingers and realizing how little his hand was for the millionth time. And Chan really was a radiator for him, keeping him warm alongside the fluffy blanket draped over their legs. 

The apple cider sat on the table in front of them and Felix's eyes focused on the mugs as he felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier by the minute. Chan was humming quietly and Christmas music came softly from a speaker in the room. The rest of the members were either sleeping or fooling around together, leaving Chan and Felix alone to themselves. 

"Chan," Felix stared, "Can we adopt a puppy when we live together?" 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you all enjoyed. by the way, try and guess who drew who’s name! 
> 
> quite frankly, i’ve been a little disinterested in writing anything skz related because i just so very suddenly became apart of a new fandom the uhhh.......the dream smp fandom. so because i have this inability to like things a normal amount, i’ve been just so immersed in that fan base on twt and have been not paying attention to kpop twitter that much haha....
> 
> i’m not saying i’m leaving it, i still love skz and nct everyone else dearly, but right now i don’t wanna force myself to write.
> 
> anyways, i do plan on updating soon :) and do reach out to me, those who also are on yiptwt, quacktwt, clingytwt, or just dmsptwt in general, i want friends :0
> 
> twt: @miguksoup for updates!


End file.
